


Band Camp

by trekwars777



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, wild times at band camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekwars777/pseuds/trekwars777
Summary: Armitage Hux looks back on the exciting week he's had at band camp so far- and the romance that began to bloom between him and a fellow camper.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma/Kylo Ren, Clan Techie (Dredd)/Phasma (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Kudos: 1





	Band Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've never done marching band (my school didn't have one and I ran cross country), my only music experience was violin in sixth grade with a shitty teacher, so I'm going to try my best. Also, I used Google, like, a lot. And sorry the ending's clunky, I was on a time crunch.  
TW for the first chapter: mosquitoes. (I hate those fuckers.)

DAY 1 

Armitage felt a jolt as the bus bumped over a small log, but with some of the flutes shrieking, you would've thought it was the end of the world. He was awake now, and silently praying that what just happened didn't mean his saxophone was destroyed in the storage compartments. Of course, he had no way to get off the bus and check, because if it was destroyed, Brendol would pitch a fit about it. Come to think of it, Brendol wasn't happy about most things he and his brother did. He would've rather have Armitage do something considered traditionally masculine such as football, but when Armitage showed him several studies about concussions, Brendol rolled back his anger and let his son continue on with music anyway. After all, with his sons out of the house, he wouldn't have to deal with Techie's awkward attempts at classical clarinet or Armitage's jazz improv. Since his brother came to mind, Armitage looked towards the middle of the bus. Techie, actually named William but affectionately referred to as Techie by Armitage and his friends, was looking out the window at the beautiful greenery that surrounded them. He nudged his seat partner, a blonde girl who had nodded off, and she woke up with a start. 

"Wha just happened?" she mumbled, looking around before sweeping a lock of platinum blonde hair out of her eyes. 

"Gwen, I think we're at the camp," he said, as she came to her senses. Sure enough, the sign labeled "Arkanis National Campgrounds" came into view. This was exactly the place where Lucas High School's own Fighting Aces Band was going to spend a week training for their myriad halftime shows and the other duties that came with being in the marching band. The bus finally came to a stop in front of a small assortment of cabins they would be staying in for their lovely time at band camp. Seb Mitaka, the drum major and a fellow sax player, began organizing everyone and making sure that everyone got their instruments. Unfortunately, the bump meant the cases were all scrambled, so someone was bound to end up with another person's instrument. Armitage currently was holding a trumpet case with a luggage tag on it that claimed it wasn't the bag he was looking for. The name seemed a bit familiar to him- Ben Solo, someone he had seen around and heard of. Although Ben looked like he was a clone of Jim Morrison, his parents were of great note. Leia Organa was a DA at a prestigious law firm, and Han Solo was a carpenter and architect who ended up designing the very high school they attended. He looked around, and found him looking rather confused at his own sax case. Hux began to walk over, his steps becoming almost a gait towards Solo, who promptly turned around to look at him. He could feel the weight of Ben's stare from behind those aviators- and he liked it. Armitage's heart began to pound, and he could've sworn he was walking in slow motion. 

"Can I help you?" Ben asked him. Awkward. 

"I-is this yours?" Armitage asked, handing the case out to him. At that moment, he wouldn't have been surprised if the case dropped to the floor because of his sweating hands and his nervousness. Ben smiled, and walked forward, holding Armitage's own case towards him. 

"Yeah, thanks for bringing it to me," he said, before handing Armitage his case. "And I believe this is yours," he added, handing the case. Armitage took it, unable to say anything, but managing to flash an awkward smile that he thought made him look similar to the Crypt Keeper. 

"Y-you're welcome," he stammered, before running off somewhere else- preferably away from Ben. He found himself sandwiched between Gwen, his seatmate, and her drum case. 

"What an excellent performance, Casanova," she said, applauding sarcastically. "Truly Oscar worthy."

"Oh shut up," he said, whacking her playfully. "You know we both thirsted after him since middle school. Remember that one time before the jazz band concert? You were giving him the eye from behind your drum kit." He then started snickering, which caught the attention of some people around them. Gwen wasn't a big fan of the attention they were getting at the moment, so she just rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"Are you finished?" she said, an eyebrow shooting up. Armitage stopped laughing and saluted her mockingly. 

"Yes, ma'am," he said, catching a glimpse of her smile before turning around to listen to the director's spiel. He had heard it before, but his mind kept on drifting back to Ben. Ben, who he only caught glimpses of from afar, with that wavy hair and handsome face, he could quit music and be a model instead if he wanted to. And then he heard Mitaka's sharp voice bringing him back to reality. 

"Okay, room assignments- we've got Ridley, Tico, Phasma, and Ackie, Bliss and Pava in Cabin 1; Solo, Hux, Dameron, Gerrera, Hux, and me in Cabin 2..." As Mitaka gave room assignments, he was shocked when he heard he was going to be spending the week in the same cabin as Ben. Was it some strange twist of fate, or were the hypothetical gods deciding he was either going to come out swinging or humiliate himself? He wasn't sure, because sure enough, all of the band began to make their way to the cabins, leaving Armitage lost in the shuffle. He then made it to Cabin 2 and looked around. He wasn't expecting a Swiss Chalet or anything, but it was a simple place, he supposed. Someone had the great kindness of leaving up posters from past music festivals held at the campgrounds, Armitage smirking when he saw a poster from his freshman year- the year where seemingly against all odds, Lucas High won the competition by a landslide. 

"Hey," Ben called out jovially. Again, Armitage froze in his tracks. This time, Ben was handing him a t-shirt that said (and he couldn't believe this) "Keeping it Saxy."

"I assume that's mine?" Hux asked innocently as Ben handed him the shirt. Sure enough, on the back it read "Hux-Section Leader, Saxophone." _Idiot, _he thought to himself. _Way to state the obvious. Now he thinks you're a moron. _

"Everyone has one, too. Turns out, despite Snoke being a tight-ass about rules and crap, he wants us to wear these t-shirts. Team building, or something like that," he said. Hux looked around the room at the others who were looking at their shirts, very confused. Poe Dameron was wincing at his shirt, which simply said "charge!" on it. With three exclamation points. 

"Was that all they could come up with?" he said, facepalming as Finn wistfully shared a similar reaction. 

"Be lucky yours doesn't say 'slide on over.' I've heard bad puns, but this is just sad." Shrugging, Hux slipped his shirt on unceremoniously. It felt kind of nice on him, he thought. It was comfortable, and not as annoying as any of the other shirts he had probably packed- even if it had a groan inducing pun on it. As for wearing it with pride, he was beginning to have mixed feelings about it. But, what the heck? It was band camp, everyone here was okay with each other. 

* * *

Snoke kept on barking out orders from his podium, while everyone stood awkwardly, waiting for him to shut up and get to practice. From behind her quads, Gwen and her other drummer, Rey Ridley, were timing Snoke's monologue. So far, his rant about being the winning team for the third consecutive year in a row and not screwing it up was going on for at least twenty eight minutes. If he wanted to, Hux could've started improvising some random jazz lick, but he chose not to. Instead, he kept messing with the keys of his alto sax. Finn was silently making sure his trombone was still working, while Poe just twirled random strands of hair. Over towards the clarinets, Techie yawned and looked close to dozing off. Getting the hint that everyone was disengaged, Snoke finally shut up and nodded for Mitaka to get to the podium. 

"Well, I'm gonna keep this short and sweet, since most of our practice time has been used up. We'll do a few warm-ups, go through a song or two, and then call it a day." He positioned himself, the drums began to keep time, and the band was ready to go. Hux didn't really like marching in formations since it made him feel like a circus poodle, but at least he could get a workout in and do what he loved at the same time. At first he never thought he could play a saxophone and march at the same time, but somehow he did. He watched Ben from afar, as he moved with the rest of the trumpets in perfect formation, horns gleaming in the setting sun. But he stayed focused, saving himself from accidentally crashing into Zorii Bliss and her French horn. Everything was going well until one of the basses made an awful grunting noise on their horn, followed by a slap. That was when they heard a sound that brought a chill up anyone's spine, a sound that made them want to run for the hills. A swarm of mosquitoes decided to crash the party for shits and giggles. Mitaka blew his whistle and signaled for everyone to stop marching. Everyone stopped playing and began wondering exactly what was going on at the moment.

"Wait, why did we stop?" a flute player asked innocently. 

"Seems these mosquitoes are going to be a distraction and a health risk, so we're gonna rehearse some other time. Tomorrow, make sure to put on your bug spray," he said, as everyone began packing up and heading off the field. Gwen was miserably scratching at some welts that were beginning to form with her sticks.

"Why are mosquitoes even a thing?!" she moaned, wincing as she kept on scratching the itches. 

"Well, Gwennie, that's life," Hux said. "All I know is you should ask around for calamine lotion to keep the itching down."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "I'm starving anyway, so let's go get dinner," she said, as they both made their way to the dining hall. Like always, it was packed and noisy, with everyone gossiping amongst each other about random things. Gwen waited at the salad bar, where she and BEN waited for him. He knew that this camp was certainly going to be eventful- and one he'd never forget!


End file.
